The Waiting is the Hardest Part
by nikinou
Summary: Peggy is anxious, waiting for a phone call.


Peggy returns to her desk from the ladies room. Stan is lying on her couch, sketching. People in the office have become used to seeing them in here together. Stan likes it here better. For one thing, she has a bigger window, and a better view, both of the outside, and of Peggy. He finds he can think better with Peggy around, even if they don't talk at all, just her presence is all he needs. Peggy likes it better too when he is with her, he keeps her calm and steady when she gets too wound up. They really worked into a good groove, which is still funny to her when she considers how she was so frustrated with him when they first met. And right now, even though they both just quit smoking only hours ago, it's difficult to be around all the cigarettes in the office. Until today, neither of them ever considered how much smoke was in there.

"No calls?" Peggy asks Stan.

"Nope. Not yet, Chief." he tells her.

"It's almost 3:00. Didn't she say it would only take about two hours?" Peggy is impatient.

"They probably had to go to a lab or something. Don't worry, they said they'd call today." Stan looks up from his sketch pad. "Aren't you pretty sure anyhow?"

"I guess. I just want it confirmed. So I can go on with my life." she tells him.

"So you can go on with your life? I hate to break the news to you honey, but you have to go on with your life either way." Stan chuckles.

"That's not what I meant. I mean I need to take the next steps, I need to know what I have to do." Peggy explains.

Peggy looks through the papers and brochures Dr. Feldman gave her, and reads the sample grocery list in 'Healthy Eating for Your Pregnancy'

Pantry:

Ground flaxseed

Wheat germ

Whole grains and wild rice

Whole-grain crackers

Whole-wheat flour

Artichoke hearts

Canned salmon and sardines

Whole beans

Whole-grain cereals

Olive oil

Almonds

Walnuts

Peanut or almond butter

Dried fruits:

Raisins

Apricots

Fruit juice - 100 percent cranberry, orange, or grapefruit

Whole-wheat unsalted pretzels or bread sticks

Vegetables:

Baby carrots, celery sticks, cherry tomatoes, and broccoli bits

Green, leafy vegetables

Sweet potatoes

Fresh fruit - all types, in season

Fat-free dairy:

Cottage cheese

Cheese

Cream cheese

Yogurt

Milk (Make sure it's fortified with vitamin D.)

Whole-wheat breads

Protein:

Eggs

Tofu

Lean ground beef

Roasted chicken

Roasted turkey

Lean pork

Grilled Salmon

She reads off the list to Stan and then says "This sounds positively awful."

"You're nuts. There's a lot of good stuff on there. Don't worry, I'll make good food with that." he tells her. "It's probably about time we started eating better anyhow."

"Are you dying for a cigarette, because I am." Peggy says.

"No, but if you keep talking about it I will be." he responds.

"I can't drink either. And I'd really like something right now." she says.

"The doctor said you could have a glass of wine once or twice a week. Listen, I'll do what you are doing, everything, in solidarity. How's that?" Stan proposes.

"Oh yeah, weed too? You're going to stop that too?" she challenges.

Stan thinks about this, knowing this is not going to be fun, tall. But, he realizes he should go all the way with her if he really wants to be supportive. "Yeah, you got it, no more weed."

Peggy's eyes widen. "Are you kidding?"

"No. I'm gonna do this. Really. We need to be responsible people now, Pegs." he laughs.

The phone rings, startling them both. Maureen tells Peggy "Dr. Feldman is on line one."

"Thanks Maureen." Peggy pushes the blinking button, feeling her heart pound more quickly.

"Hello? This is Peggy Olson"

"Hi Peggy. It's Dr. Feldman. Congratulations! The test came back positive. You're pregnant!" she sounds truly happy.

The reality of it hits her, but hasn't quite sunk in. Peggy is just standing there, phone in hand, a little stunned.

Stan is standing in front of Peggy, mouthing "What is it? Is everything ok?"

"It's positive." Peggy whispers to Stan. He smiles widely at her.

"That's my girl!" He says quietly and steps around the desk. He akisses her cheek and puts his arms around her.

"Ok, Peggy, when you have a chance, call for an appointment about three weeks out, get your vitamin prescription filled, and remember what we discussed about smoking and alcohol. And I want you to eat good, healthful food. I know you have a wedding dress to get into, but now is not the time to reduce. Get as much rest as possible. And consider the counseling. Your husband appears very supportive, lean on him, include him. You'll be glad you did. I see a lot of women, and not many women have that type of relationship. Once again, congratulations!"

"Thank you." Peggy manages to stammer out, and hangs up the phone. She looks at Stan, still stunned. "It's real now." she tells him.

"Yeah baby" he kisses her again. "It is. This is the real thing."

Peggy smiles at him. It's a lot to think about. In around seven months they will be a family. How are they going to do this? People do it every day, she should be able to manage. But those are people who have a traditional family, with mothers staying home to raise their children. She is not traditional, and not giving up what she has worked so hard for. She starts to wonder if she'll ever see her son, this child's big brother. She is thinking that she should go to the counseling...this is not going to be easy.

"I know you're anxious." Is he reading her mind? Her emotions are always written on her face though. "Everything will work out. We'll work it all out. You know that, right?"

"Yes." Peggy says to Stan. She knows she is lucky to have him.


End file.
